powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Fists
The power to possess great physical strength and speed or a unique power or form in one's arms and upper body. Also Called * Power/Powerful/Strong/Super/Weaponized Fist Capabilities The user's arms and upper body are either abnormally strong, physically unique, or have been weaponized in some way (claws, blades, projectile weaponry, protective armor etc.) to increase combat performance with those particular limbs. Applications *The user's arm(s) possesses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. *Concussive Force *Earthquake Generation by slamming fist into the ground. *Enhanced Strike *Megaton Punch *Powered Palm *Pressure Strike *Propulsive Strike *Pulse Strike *Shockwave Clap Associations * Blade Retraction * Body Part Substitution * Claw Retraction * Demonic Arm * Energy Concentration * Energy Strike * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * God Arm * Gun Protrusion * Muscle Arm * Razor Hand * Robot Arm * Rocket Fists Limitations *The hands and arms may be disproportionately large to the rest of the user's body. *Must be able to use their arms. *Excessive use could cause strain to the arms. *The effectiveness of this ability can be affected by the environment around the user *If the user lacks superhuman strength in the rest of their body, the arm can't be used to lift heavy objects without damaging the rest of the body. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Known Objects *Pneumatic Mangler (The Dark Knight) *Power Fist (Fallout) *Power Punch Glove (Predator/Aliens vs. Predator) *Ember Celica (RWBY) *Power Fists (Warhammer 40k) Gallery Empyrian.gif|Gildarts Clive (Fairy Tail) uses his Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean to punch Bluenote all the way up into the highest of skies. Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) uses his "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist" to utterly destroy a God of War. File:Boo_Kills_Babidi.png|Majin Boo (Dragon Ball) punches so hard, he blasted Babidi's head clean off. Mantra Asura render.png|Whenever his anger it at its most focused, Asura (Asura's Wrath) is able to achieving his highest degree of power and become Mantra Asura. In this form, the size and power of his arms increase to hulking, armored proportions and he is able to vents jets of Mantra to increase his maneuverability and striking power. MM8Duo.png|Duo (Mega Man) Gomu_Gomu_no_Pistol.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is well known for delivering powerful punches with his Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Dark Claw Mode.png|Megatron: Dark Claw Mode (Transformers: Cybertron) Savage Claw Mode (2).png|Optimus Prime: Savage Claw Mode (Transformers: Cybertron) Kazuma Shell Bullet.png|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) posses an Alter power that allows him to reconstruct matter over his right arm, forming the matter into a powerful metallic alloy, creating his Shell Bullet and increasing his strength. Kazuma_full_1060136.jpg|He is also capable of increasing his power by using his 'Shell Bullet Ultimate'. Hitmonchan_Mach_Punch_charging.png|Hitmonchan (Pokemon) about to unleash a powerful Mach Punch. Jenny.jpg|Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) ready with her Fists of Fury. Paws of Pain.PNG|Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) with his Paws of Pain. Heavy Apoco Fists.png|Heavy (Team Fortress 2) with the Apoco Fists. Del Diablo.jpg|Chad (Bleach) can use Brazo Izquierda del Diablo Subaru Nakajima.png|Subaru Nakajima (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) uses Belka magics in the form of hand-to-hand combat to amplify the strength of her Revolver Knuckle. Wreck-it-Ralph.jpg|True to his name and programming, Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) is capable of using his powerfully giant hands to wreck anything that gets in his way. Warlock_Punch.png|Ganondorf's Warlock Punch carries intense magic force. Falcon_Punch_SSBB.jpg|Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch carries intense fiery force. File:Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gin Tama) punching Nobu Nobu so hard he sent the man flying out of the tower. File:Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) using Earth Spear to harden his fist to enhance the physical power tremendously. 466px-bat2.jpg|Night Shift (Skylanders SWAP Force) Big Fist.jpg|Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Owen_Stone-Hand.PNG|After sticking it in the Cauldron of Life, Owen Burnett's (Gargoyles) left hand was petrified in the shape of a clenched fist, which he uses to his advantage to deliver powerful punches to his opponents. Ideo.png|Ideo's (One Piece) fists have an incredible destructive power Sugilite can combine both arms and deliver a massive punch Infernape Mach Punch.gif|Infernape (Pokémon) using Mach Punch. Renet.gif|Renet (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Machine Arm.jpeg|Wahl Icht (Fairy Tail) while in Assault Mode uses his unique robotic arms to deliver ah struck blows. SF_STEAM_MANUAL_EN_LRv5-9.png|Knuckle the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mistershifterstory.jpg|Mister Shifter (Sonic the Comic) attacks Sonic with an enlarged, hardened fist. Power Punch By Iron Fist.jpg|Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) Glove.png|The Power Punch Glove (Predator/Aliens vs. Predator) enhances a Predator's punching strength enough to penetrate concrete. Megaton Punch by Shazam.JPG|Shazam (DC Comics) demonstrating on Superman Large_Batman_-_Batman_Slices-82cejtx2.jpg|Batman (The Dark Knight) using the Pneumatic Mangler, an arm-mounted device that allows him to cut through or bend metal. Megaton Punch by Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Tendency) Megaton Punch By Wonder Man.jpg|Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) Heavy Strike by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry (Marvel Comics) Heavy Strike by Power Man.jpg|Power Man (Marvel Comics) Heavy Strike by Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries